Love me, Don't Betray me
by sesshywife
Summary: kagome a miko, inuyasha a hanyou. their love is forbidden, but what happens when they come upon the shikon no tama. inuyasha can use it so both him and kagome can be together. but kagome doesn't want to use it.inuyasha uses it anyways. InuKag
1. mistress centipede

**I know how this story will turn out and i really like it. so i'm just hoping you like it. also check out all my other great stories like my biggest hit Child Hood Dreams.**

**well here is my story "Love me, Don't Betray me"**

**Chapter 1, Mistress Centipede**

**Desclaimer: i don't know why people keep saying it but i want to start saying it to. I do not own Inuyasha. but their still my little play toys. muwhahahaha!**

Kagome is a wandering miko; she protects the weak and tends to the wounded. Her entire family was destroyed by bandits, so she has no family to go to. While traveling the country side she met with a half dog demon. At first they were rude to one another. As they traveled together they grew more and more close to one another and fell in love.

She loves the hanyou Inuyasha dearly with all her heart. For right now their relationship is down low, for if anyone were to find out a miko was involved with a hanyou it would be trouble.

"Inuyasha I feel a strange ora coming from that village just ahead." The miko said from on his back.

"What do you think it is? More weak demons taking advantage of humans. Inuyasha assumed.

"It could be. When will they ever learn?" Kagome shook her head as they came closer to the village.

Once arrived they saw a giant centipede killing countless villagers. "Die you foolish humans!" The centipede yelled about to kill a village child. When Kagome fired one of her purifying arrows, it nearly missed.

"Who dares attack me, Mistress Centipede?" The centipede yelled. "Oh shut up!" Inuyasha yelled coming in the scene.

"Demon what is your purpose attacking this village?" Kagome said getting ready to fire.

"I have obtained the greatness power around and I will prove my strength by killing everyone in my path, including you!" The centipede charged at Kagome with lighting speed. Kagome was about to fire when she felt something tug at her soul. _'What is that feeling coming from?' _ Kagome thought. _'It's coming from inside the centipede.' _

Kagome was frozen still. "Kagome get out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled but Kagome just stood there as the demon approached her. "Oh no!" Inuyasha jumped and took her in his arms right before the demon could attack her.

"Kagome, never do that again do you hear me." Inuyasha yelled at her. "Sorry Inuyasha." Kagome apologized. At that moment Inuyasha wanted to kiss her but he couldn't risk doing it with all these people around.

"Inuyasha destroy the demon and fast before she kills any more innocent lives."

"Right on it!" Inuyasha yelled as he drew his Tetsusaiga. Then with one swing he yelled "Wind Scar" with one mighty blow the demon was left with nothing but ash. Then something round flew out of the demons body. "What's that?" Kagome asked as it flew to her feet.

She picked up the jewel and observed it. "Oh my!" Kagome said in shocked.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked coming from behind her she tucked the jewel in her kimono.

"I'll tell you later let just leave for now." Kagome said and Inuyasha lifted her up on his back and were off into the sky, saving yet again another village for the day.

**Please read and review. i hate it when people read the story and never review you. even if you don't like it you can tell me so i can make it better to your likeing. So just review, it won't bite to be nice. holds down pitbull "DOWN BUTCH DOWN!"**


	2. orgins of the jewel

**Hey peoples, i really wasn't expecting people to actually like this story but i'm glad you do. So i decided to update earlier than i usauly do, so if the reveiws keep coimg so does the chapters. lets see if we can get 10 reveiws for this chapter and i'll update by tommorow morning. well enjoy, things get a little hot in this chapter.**

Later that night Kagome and Inuyasha set up camp in the middle of a forest that Inuyasha claimed his so they named it the forest of Inuyasha. "So Kags are you gonna tell me what that jewel is?" Inuyasha asked because it had been on his mind for quite a while now.

Kagome got up and walked over and set in Inuyasha's lap as he held her close to his heart.

"Inuyasha promise me something."

"Sure anything for you Kagome."

"Promise me that you will always stay the way you are." Kagome said snuggling close into his hairo.

"Of coarse I will this is the only side of me that is powerful enough to protect you. So what does this have to do with that jewel?" Inuyasha said as he gave her a sweet light kiss on the lips.

Kagome smiled as she pulled it out of her kimono. "Inuyasha this jewel was formed from my ancestor Midoriko 500 years ago." Inuyasha looked at her with shocked. "She was a very powerful miko with great spiritual powers. Then one day fighting countless demons, one demon managed to get his fangs on her. On her last strength to stop the demon she forced out her own soul. Which is now this jewel or The Shikon No Tama the jewel of four souls? Any human or demon that contains such a jewel as this, powers will be uncontainable. My family was entrusted to protect this jewel but this jewel was much wanted by so many demons and evil humans my sister Kikyo died protecting it.

She was the only one at the time with enough spiritual strength to purify the jewel. She told us to burn the jewel with her body so we could rid the world with such a power. Now that the jewel is back its trouble. Inuyasha you must promise me you'll never use this tainted jewel!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, that jewel could be the answers to all our problems. I could use it and become stronger then no one will ever question our love for each other. We could finally live in peace and settle down and start a family together." Inuyasha said with much excitement in his voice.

"Inuyasha didn't you hear me. We can never use this jewel. All we can do now is protect it and make sure no one gets their hands on it." Kagome said as she couldn't believe he would even think using the jewel but she wouldn't mind settling down with the love of her life.

"Sorry Kagome but think about it none will never hurt you again." Inuyasha tried to convince her.

"No Inuyasha, it's a nice plan but we can find another way to show everyone our love." Kagome said putting her arms around his neck. "Now promise me no more talk about using the jewel okay." Kagome said with a kiss.

Inuyasha replied with a very passionate kiss on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes." Kagome said as they broke part for air. Then they lay on the soft grass with Inuyasha's kimono covering them as they slept peacefully in each others arms.

That morning Kagome woke up to the warmth that she has grown too much familiar too. She opened up her eyes and saw her beautiful hanyou sound asleep. "He's so beautiful and peaceful." Kagome said as she wiped away strands of hair from his eyes and kissed him on the nose.

"Wake up love its morning."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and jumped up pulling her with him. "So love would you take for a nice soak in the hot springs." Inuyasha suggested and Kagome blushed. "Sure, my hair is filthy anyways." Kagome said smelling her hair.

"It smells lovely to me Kagome." Inuyasha complimented her and she blushed a full blown out red. "Let's hurry and go alright." Inuyasha and she simply nodded and they were off.

In the hot springs Kagome and Inuyasha always bath together. Inuyasha just felt better that she was with him at all times.

Inuyasha was just enjoying the feel of the water relaxing on a near by rock. While Kagome was scrubbing her body with a special soap she made. Inuyasha loved her body, the way it looked the way it felt. He couldn't wait until it was time to claim her as his mate. _'Three months. Just three months until mating season and Kagome and I can finally truly be together.'_ Inuyasha was in deep thoughts that he didn't even realize Kagome go underneath the water.

He soon realized when he felt two soft hands grab his manhood from under the water. He slightly moaned. "Kagome please don't do that to me." Inuyasha said as Kagome came up.

"Oh but why my little puppy, I just love the feel of you." Kagome said in a seductive way.

"Just wait my little miko. You will have me soon enough." Inuyasha motioned her to come to him and she did. He pulled her legs around his waist and kissed her on the neck. "You see my Kagome soon you will become my mate and we will live an eternity with one another."

"But why do I have to wait so long just to feel you inside of me." Kagome said moving her heat along his member making them both moan. "Just think about it Kagome it'll be worth the wait." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. That sent so many shivers down her spine she just wish he would take her now.

"Let's go. We do have to protect these lands you know." Inuyasha said as he put her down. They both went and put their clothes on.

**So what do you think like it so far, and just to get people to know where this is going. I'm not going to put any of the original characters like Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. I don't want them in it cause this is only a inu/kag story and when sango and miroku get involved they always have to have love scenes as well cause it would be selfish not too. And with Shippo... i just don't like him, he always messes up a good thing going on between Kagome and Inuyasha. Kirara okay but she don't talk so who cares, she still loveable though. Kikyo is dead and will stay dead so don't expect her to come back to life. Now Naraku is always a pon in my stories but it will have a better twist to it than usaully. So just trust me this will be a story you never heard of before in history. But it may seem that way at first.**


	3. Inuyasha Full Demon

**I'm a very lazy author so my chapters will come very slowly. my friends tell me i should stop making stories and at least finish one but it's so hard. i always come up with new ideas and i just keep writing so dang much. but any ways heres the next chapter enjoy.**

As they were traveling Kagome sensed a demon coming towards them. "Inuyasha get ready a demon is closing in on us." Kagome warned him as he was getting ready to draw Tetsusaiga. When the demon came it was a wolf demon with long hair tied in a high pony tail.

"You two hand over the jewel now." The wolf demon said getting ready to fight.

"Keh. Just leave you puny wolf demon. You couldn't possibly stand up to my power." Inuyasha said not fearing the demon one bit.

"Who you calling puny you filthy half breed! I'm the leader of the wolf demon tribe, Kouga." The demon Kouga introduced himself.

"Now you just hold on nobody calls Inuyasha a filthy half breed, you got it!" Kagome yelled defending her love.

"Now why would a beautiful miko such as your self party with a low life hanyou here." Kouga said basically flirting with Kagome which made Inuyasha completely mad.

"That's none of your business now stop insulting him." Kagome said in much rage while drawing an arrow. "Now leave or die." Kagome challenged him.

Kouga was completely amazed by the woman. She was very powerful he could tell. Very confident, very protective and she still has her innocence. You could say Kouga has fallen in love with her very fast. "Woman what's your name?" Kouga called out.

"Kagome. Now leave." Kagome said still aiming at the wolf.

"Well Kagome you are now my mate." Kouga said and both Inuyasha and Kagome were speechless.

"Now hold on just one damn minute! Wolf she's already my mate so back off!" Inuyasha yelled about to rip his head off.

"If that's so half breed then where is your mark?" Kouga asked and both Kagome and Inuyasha were quite. Inuyasha knew he should had hurried and marked Kagome but he always wanted to wait and make it special for her.

"So you haven't even marked her yet mutt. So to demon laws she's up for grabs, if you have no proof of claim over her." Kouga made a point but knowing Inuyasha he wasn't going to back down without a fight.

"So what if I haven't claimed her as my own yet. You still can't have her you got it!" Inuyasha said as he drew his sword and attacked him but he dodged the blow with lightning speed.

"That's a nice sword you got there, too bad it'll never touch me." Kouga laugh as he ran around them in a whirlwind.

"Kagome, stay behind me." Inuyasha warned Kagome as she clung onto his back.

"Kagome will be mine and there's nothing you can do about it." Kouga yelled as he kept running so fast they couldn't even see him. Kagome knew that if some how this Kouga fellow were to get her she couldn't let him have the jewel as well. So as sneaky as she could, she slipped the jewel in Inuyasha's kimono. _'Please Inuyasha protect it with your life.'_ Kagome pleaded in her mind when she felt Kouga coming in faster on them.

"Inuyasha please don't leave me." Kagome shouted as she hugged him to dear life and he hugged her back. "Don't worry Kagome I wouldn't dare let this wolf take you…… there!" Inuyasha yelled as Kouga attacked him. He blocked his kick with Tetsusaiga. At first it was working when Kouga put more force in his kick and it started to break the sword when it completely snapped in half.

""The Tetsusaiga!"" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.

So quick like lightning Kouga made a dash for Kagome and had her on his back and was off to the mountains.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!KAAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEE!" Inuyasha yelled trying to run after them. "INUYASHA HELP ME!" Kagome yelled as she was being kidnapped.

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could but he just couldn't catch up with them. He was running for a long time when he suddenly couldn't follow their scent any more. "DAMIT!" Inuyasha yelled hitting his fist on the ground.

"Damn all. I couldn't save her. I promised on my life that I would always protect her and I failed. I have to bring her back. I can't live without Kagome by my side. Damn why couldn't I be stronger. If only she would have let me use the power of the jewel something like this would have never happened.

I need a way. I need a way….. I WISH I HAD A WAY TO BRING HER BACK!" Inuyasha cried to the heavens when a pink light shined from his pocket. He reached in his pocket to find the Shikon No Tama. As he stood there he felt his heart beat beating slowly and his claws were growing longer. Inuyasha had turned into a full fledge demon. With red eyes and purple strips going down each cheek.

Inuyasha could finally smell Kagome with his enhanced nose. "Kagome." Inuyasha growled as he was off into the air, with blood and lust filled in his eyes

**so as you can see he didn't want to go against her wills on purpose it was all an accident inuyasha wouldn't dare become a full demon without kagome so reveiw and you can read what this full blooded dog demon does next. to me it's heart filling to you... i don't know i don't read minds i read books!**

**your beloved author, SesshyWife**


	4. Kagome Kidnapped

When Kagome arrived at the wolf den, they locked her up in Kouga's room. It had fur every where and Kagome was feeling very nervous right now. "How dare this wolf kidnap me from Inuyasha? I've never been away from Inuyasha from more than a second. I never thought being away from him this long would hurt so much. I miss him. Oh man I've got to get out of here, Inuyasha please come save me….. I need you." Kagome yelled as she began to cry on the piles of fur around her.

"What's with all the tears Kagome?" Kouga said coming in, making Kagome stop crying.

"You. Why would you take me away from my love? He told you already that I belong to him. You can't have me so just let me be with my love." Kagome said as she was about to cry again.

"No deal, I want you and your mine now. If that mutt truly wanted you he would have claimed you a long time ago. I'm a full demon I can give you way more than any half breed could give you." Kouga said coming in on her like a piece of meat.

"Well I love that half breed and I don't want to be with a full demon I just want my inu hanyou now!" Kagome yelled. But Kouga kept coming closer and closer that he was now inches away from her body.

"Now Kagome I can see the lust in your eyes for me." Kouga said licking her cheek.

"Ugh the only thing I have for you is disgust." Kagome said as she spat in his face. Kouga growled and then had an evil smirk on his face. "So my bitch is very aggressive I see. I guess I'll have to tame her." Kouga said forcing her down on the ground kissing her roughly on the neck.

Kagome was putting up a great fight. "Get your claws off of me!" Kagome yelled. "Shut the fuck up bitch!" Kouga yelled as he slapped her across the face. She had a long cut mark going down her cheek.

He kept kissing her. He was feeling all over her body as he so easily slid open her kimono. Kagome yelped from his cold hands touching her bare flesh.

"Please stop." Kagome as a tear slid down her cheek. But as figured he wouldn't stop until they both heard a wolf cry from outside the room.

Kouga left Kagome to see what the news was about. Once out he saw lots of his commands bloody lifeless bodies scattered everywhere. "Who could have done this?" Kouga asked as he was being to become full of rage.

Kagome soon came out hoping she could escape while Kouga was looking at his men. She saw an opening where she could run, so she makes a quick dash for it when she ran straight into a hard chest.


	5. My Beloved Stop

Kagome looked up straight into blood red eyes of a demon. "I I Inu…..Inuyasha…. Is that you?" Kagome stammered as she was in complete shock when she saw him like this.

Inuyasha didn't say anything just lowly growled and dug his claws into Kagome's arms. "Kagome what did that wolf do to you." Inuyasha said in a scary type of voice.

Kagome couldn't say anything she was completely terrified by the demon.

When she didn't say anything Inuyasha dug his claws deeper into her skin. Which were now dripping in blood? "That fucking wolf is dead! He touched you didn't he! Didn't HE?" Inuyasha growled at her and Kagome yelped in fear and closed her eyes shut.

Still growling Inuyasha let go of Kagome in search of the now dead wolf. He caught the scent of him and was off in one leap.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he left. How could he turn into a demon? He promised her that he wouldn't and before her eyes Inuyasha slathered countless wolves, and was now going to kill a helpless Kouga.

"I have to stop him." Kagome murmured to herself. "But how? …… I guess I'll have to use this as a last afford."

Inuyasha found Kouga and was ready to split the young wolf leader's head off. Inuyasha was growling and had his claws ready.

"Y…You bastard…. You killed my….. BROTHERS! "Kouga growled furiously and attacked Inuyasha but he quickly dodged it.

"And so. What of it? You kidnapped my mate and put your fitly hands on her. Now your dead." Inuyasha said in a most sinister tone, with blood in his eyes.

"You didn't have to kill my pack for her!" Kouga yelled. "If you wanted the bitch so bad you should have came to me not kill my wolves."

"That's right she is a bitch, my bitch and you should have left her with me but now it's time for you to die!" Inuyasha growled and charging at the man with much speed he didn't have time to counter and got his arm seriously cut deep.

Kouga growled in pain and was now on his knees blood everywhere. "That all you got mutt face!" Kouga yelled still holding onto his arm. Inuyasha simply smirked and came at him once again when he caught whiff of Kagome's scent and he stopped.

"Inuyasha please stop!" Kagome yelled hoping he would so she didn't have to put this spell on him.

"Hell no Kagome this wolf should have left us alone now his time is up!" Inuyasha growled now facing the wolf. "Do your worse you dog. No matter what you do the bloods of a wolf still runs through my spirit and you'll never kill it." Kouga challenged him.

"If you say so wolf." Inuyasha smirked and was charging at the wolf for the final time. "Inuyasha please don't do this!" Kagome yelled but Inuyasha was still going after the wolf.

He want listen to Kagome. His demon side is so far that Kagome can't even get through to her beloved. "That's it my beloved." Kagome sobbed as she pulled the prayer beads from her kimono.

She chanted the spell and in a dash of light the beads were now around Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha glanced at the beads but kept going after the wolf. Kagome knew she had to do this, even if it would cause her love pain. She couldn't take anymore lives destroyed by the man she adored. "MY BELOVED STOP!" Kagome yelled and with a flash Inuyasha was face flat into the ground with a big thud.

"Kouga leave! Leave now or Inuyasha will kill you! Never come near me again if you know what's best for you! LEAVE NOW!" Kagome warned and Kouga simply looked at Kagome.

This miko saved him, now he wanted her more than before. "Alright Kagome but just know one thing I love you and you will one day be mine." Kouga's last words before he was off like the wind


	6. The demon within

**Go read and reveiew me and i really don't have much to say about this story but enjoy**

"Damn it…" A full of rage demon mumbled prying his self from the ground. "What the fuck was that!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. She turned around with fear and tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha why did you do this?" She pleaded with a broken heart.

"Don't you want me strong enough to protect you?" He said coming closer to her. She shook her head. "I loved you the way you were. Your hanyou self would never kill so many people all for me. I hate this. Why did you do it? You said you loved me, and you go off and use the jewel without me knowing."

Inuyasha was now holding her in his arms as she cried. "I only did this for you. I never tried to go against your whishes it just happen. So no more tears." Inuyasha said licking up every tear that rolled down her cheek.

"No Inuyasha something like this doesn't just happen. I love you but not this side of you." Kagome pulled out of his embrace leaving him shock. "So whoever you are, can you bring my Inuyasha back."

The demon Inuyasha was now furious. His mate didn't want him, she wanted the weak him. "Well he's not coming back for a long time." The demon said and Kagome felt herself losing the hanyou inside of him.

"Well until he comes back I'm leaving and don't come after me unless you're my Inuyasha." Kagome said walking away.

Inuyasha was now growling. "Come back here wench. You belong to me!" He yelled at her.

"I belong to no one! And I'm not your wench, I'm Inuyasha's wench!" Even if that didn't sound right. It didn't matter. This was not her Inuyasha so why even bother. 'I miss my hanyou.' Kagome thought looking sad. But she kept on walking.

Still growling Inuyasha ran up and grabbed her from behind. "Let go of me!" Kagome yelled in a struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Like I said you are mine, and you are coming with me." The demon said with the most evil grin on his face then he lifted her on his shoulder and leapt off into the woods.

**i know short but i'm not trying to make it long i'm just cutting off on each scene is all so what did you think about this demon.**


	7. The cave

**Yet again another short chapter. i hate doing this to you but you must be paitient and just read little at a time. this is just like watching t.v there just has to be commercials with every little good thing so just wait.**

**disclaimer**: **don't know why i'm saying this but i don't own inuyasha cause if i did. kikyo would be dead and kagome would be a hanyou in the series. so here you go enjoy.**

The demon carried Kagome to a cave deep within a forest. Kagome was kicking and screaming against Inuyasha but he didn't seem to care.

Once in the cave Inuyasha placed Kagome on the cold hard ground. "Wait and stay here." Inuyasha said in a low husky growl.

Kagome just pouted and turned around to look at her surroundings. It was cold and damp in the cave. There wasn't any tunnel so this was about it. A bunch of rocks. Kagome looked down at her kimono. The original silk pearl white kimono with red rose petal pattern was now covered in blood.

"I need a bath." Kagome said to herself as she got up from the ground. 'I did see a hot spring near by.' Kagome then walked out of the cave in search of a hot spring. When behind some bushes she saw steam rising. She quickly took off her clothes and soaked her sore body in the warmth of the water.

"There just has to be a way to get Inuyasha back to normal…. But how?" Kagome said pondering of a way to bring her loved one back.

While bathing Kagome didn't realize the wandering eyes in the shadows. But she did hear a certain demon growl. The eyes vanished and Inuyasha came out. "What are you doing!" Inuyasha growled coming into view, which surprised Kagome and she screamed "My Beloved!"

Inuyasha went down into the water with a big splash. Unfortunately he came up from the surface and wasn't all too happy. He grabbed Kagome by the arm and she tried to move away and cover her naked form but he had a deaf grip on her.

"Who told you to leave!" He growled in her face. Little by little Kagome wasn't all too afraid of this demon. She knew he would never kill her, so she tested her luck. "I needed a bath if you don't mind! Now let go of me!" Kagome yelled showing no sign of fear.

Inuyasha was a bit taken back, but was getting aroused by his woman's fiery spirit. "Come with me" he said picking up her naked body and off into the trees.

"Hey what about my clothes!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha simply growled and turned around and got her clothes and went back into the cave.

Once there Kagome noticed a lot of changes in the cave now. There were all kinds of different fur on the floors and walls and a place set for a fire. And over in a corner there was a pile of furs guessing for a bed. 'I feel like I'm in the wolf den again.' Kagome thought as she looked all around.

"Why did you do this?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was busy dragging a bore over to the fire pit. "This is now our new home. So get use to it." He bluntly said and Kagome was fierce.

"What do you mean "our"? I'm not staying here with you unless you're My Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in the demons face.

Inuyasha smirked and grabbed her wrist and pulled her naked body pressed against his chest. "Like I said…. Our." Inuyasha huskily said blowing his hot breath down her neck. Kagome couldn't fight it; she was getting aroused by this demon. Her mind was telling her to run but her body was telling her, let him fuck me. Now in between her thighs were getting warm and moist.

**oh so what do we have here kagome sure is getting aroused by this demon. does she like him. maybe yes maybe no. will see you after these commerical breaks. (might be three days or so just wait will ya)**


	8. I want you

**sorry for the long update but i had to write this story for my play daughter Sheena. so that took me a while but now that i'm finish I can get back to the story. enjoy!**

**WARNING: The long awaited lemon has finally come. if you don't enjoy lemons much you can skip down to the last paragragh. Cause like always lemons with inuyasha and kagome can last forever.**

Inuyasha smelled her reactions and was very pleased. "See here my little vixen I'm still Inuyasha just the more intimate side of him. I promise you, you will grow to love this side of me ten times more than my weaker side." He whispered nibbling on her ear.

"I can never love you. I'm dedicated to one person and that one person only!" Kagome said which was very hard to say when her body was craving him with every touch he laid on her body.

"But I am that one person." He said now playing with her breast. Kagome winced in pain as he squeezed her nipples. But she couldn't hold it. She simply loved it and she wanted more.

"Please stop. This doesn't feel right." Kagome moaned out from the joy of pain.

"What doesn't feel right?"

"You… You making me feel this way. I feel like I'm cheating on Inuyasha." Kagome said and it was blindly the truth.

"But he's a part of me so it wouldn't make a difference." He now backed her up so that now she lay on top of the bed of furs, with a lustful demon hovering over her like prey.

'Can I just let him do it? I'll admit I do love this side of him but I still love the side that I first met. The lonely hanyou who thought he couldn't put his trust in any ones hands. I was there for him and he was there for me. We shared good times and bad times. And I want that caring side back. But I wouldn't mind keeping this lust craved demon as well…. Oh kami I'm confused.'

Inuyasha devoured Kagome's breast while she was in thought which quickly broth her out of it. Kagome closed her eyes and moaned out from the feel of his hot mouth on her already hard breast.

While working her Inuyasha slipped two fingers into her moist flower. Kagome was going crazy from the pleasure. He pumped it in and out making Kagome reaching for a climax when it came. She screamed as all her juices feel on his fingers.

Inuyasha removed his fingers and licked his fingers clean. "MMm… You taste sweet." Inuyasha nearly purred as he lunged his tongue inside of her and sucked up the remaining juices. Kagome was panting with her eye lids half way open. She was still in the after shock of what he did and she still wanted more.

"Please…" Kagome panted out.

Inuyasha looked up to view his prize. "Please what?" Inuyasha said teasing her. Knowing exactly what she wanted.

"I want you." Kagome simply said moving her hips up and down. Inuyasha wasn't going to complain he pulled off his pants. Kagome was shocked to see this huge demon's member. But at the same time it excited her more.

Inuyasha teased her by only sticking the head of his staff inside of her. She let out a moan and felt a huge pool of water inside of her waiting to explode. Inuyasha looked up and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. He pulled away and Kagome whimpered from the lost of his touch but it was replaced by Inuyasha thrusting into her with one mighty stroke.

Kagome screamed as he broke her barrier, if that wasn't the worst part the demon bit down on her neck making blood drip down from her neck. Kagome's voice was now gone and she let out the tears that were forming in her eyes. Inuyasha didn't move, so she could get use to the feel of him being inside of her. He might be a demon but he did have a lot of respect to what belong to him. And he would always treat Kagome like a delicate jewel.

He licked away her tears then started at a slow and gentle pace. Kagome felt the pain slowly past as the pure pleasure rushed in. She moved her hips with each thrust that came and Kagome let moans escape her mouth as he then picked up the pace and was now going hard and fast.

Kagome loved this new pace as she screamed out his name giving him the courage to go faster and deeper. Inuyasha could feel his seed wanting to slip out but he needed her to come at the same time as well. So he pulled her body close to his and still in her gave her a deep and passionate kiss that sent Kagome over the edge and she realized herself as did Inuyasha.

They both clasped on the furs, as Kagome blanked out from the raw passion he gave her. Inuyasha pulled out of her. He stared at her for a while and whispered. "Mine." He put his clothes on to go find lots of food and water for his mate for when she wakes up.

While the demon was leaping from trees he felt a powerful surge go through his body. "What the hell…" He growled reaching up to rub his temples. It was his human side trying to fight back the control.

"_This has gone on long enough. Get rid of the jewel so I can be with my Kagome"_ His human side argued with the demon.

"Don't you want to keep Kagome safe? The only way to do that is to use the jewel. The demon didn't want to listen to his weak half.

"_I want to keep her safe but there are other ways to do this. Kagome would feel better if she knew I was there beside her. Me not my demon side. The side she feels in love with!" _Human Inuyasha yelled.

"Ha that's funny. It seems she has feel in love with the demon within as well." Inuyasha laughed as the jewel glowed and the human side was flushed out.

**So this demon really don't want to leave at that something. well as always i'm a reveiew addict. the more reviews you give me the longer i live so i can make more chapters. so for me to even have enough streaghnt to keep writing i need more than 10 reveiws for this chapter or i'll just sit here and cut my self until you do... not to put any pressure on you or anything... now where did i put that knife oh here it is! Okay now please reveiw.**

**P.S. I'm not crazy folks... twitch **


	9. sorry

Hello all of my readers but i know it's been almost like a year since i've actually updated on any of my stories. but that's the thing i have officially quit. since inuyasha doesn't come on anymore it's over. i don't have any inspiration to write any more. so sorry to dissapoint everyone but i won't be continuing on anything for now on. if you would like to contact me or anything you can reach me at these acconts. or go to my website qothicpriestess. im really sorry people but that's the way things are now. sorry from the SesshyWife :) 


End file.
